An Angel, A Devil, and A Vampire
by NikSixx68
Summary: Two new students from two different worlds head to Yokai Academy to live a new life. They weren't prepared for anything the academy had to throw at them. The tears, the blood, the people, and the friends and love they found on the way


"Michael, why do I have to go?" asked Ace.

"Come on, it might be a good experience for you, as a teenager." said Michael.

"But Michael, I could be spending more time here in Heaven, working on becoming an Archangel, like you, Raphael, and Gabriel." said Ace.

"Look, Ace, I know that you want to become a powerful angel, but you should experience your life as a teenager a bit more." said Michael as he ruffled Ace's hair.

Ace swatted Michael's hand away from his head. "No other angel had to do this." said Ace.

"The youngest angel other than you is one hundred and forty-six years old." said Michael, "As a fifteen-year-old, I feel that you'd like it much more."

"But I want to train harder and become an Archangel." said Ace.

"You're much too young and inexperienced to worry about those things." said Michael.

"I won't have the experience if you don't allow me to go out and gain it." said Ace.

"But you're still too young." said Michael, "Being in high-school will give you a chance to grow up with a bit more of character and you even might get some experience along the way."

"Why is this so important?" asked Ace, "What is the reason that I have to do this?"

"Nothing in particular, other than I thought that this would be a special school for you to go to." said Michael as he handed Ace the brochure for the school, "It's called Yokai Academy, and I think it'd make a good experience."

"How so?" Ace asked suspiciously.

"You'll see, but you'll enjoy it." Michael said as he walked away.

"How do you know I will?" Ace asked.

"I don't." Michael said as he walked through the doors of the training room that Ace had been training in.

Ace sighed as he headed towards his room in the angel's living quarters. Ace took off his training outfit and slipped into a pair of faded jean shorts and a red sleeveless shirt. He removed his hair from the pony tail that he had it in while he trained. He looked into the mirror at his deep blue eyes.

He looked down at the brochure and read it.

"_You know, maybe this won't be so bad._" Ace thought to himself, "_Interacting with people my own age, and maybe even making new friends. Maybe Michael is right, I might have fun, but I won't know unless I go. But then, I'll reach my dream of being an Archangel._"

Hi, my name is Ace. Now that I'm going to high school, I suppose I will be referred to as Ace Hosomaki.

I'm an angel, currently training to become an Archangel. However, that's all changing now that I'm being sent to this academy to lead a normal life.

I've spent almost my entire life in Heaven and very little to no time anywhere else, so I might actually enjoy this change of scenery.

Ace packed his clothes and got everything together, knowing that he was going to have to leave the next morning.

The next morning, Ace woke up and went over to where Michael was standing. Michael had opened a gate to the Academy, waiting for Ace to go through.

Ace walked up to it with an upset look on his face.

"What's wrong, Ace?" asked Michael.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm ready to leave heaven." said Ace, "I'm sure gonna miss it here."

"And we're gonna miss you too, but it's for the best that you go out and do this." Michael said with a smile.

"You're right." said Ace, "I'll see you later, Michael."

"Goodbye Ace." Michael said as he stepped aside from the portal to let Ace through.

Before Ace walked through, he turned and gave Michael a smile.

Michael returned his smile and watched as Ace stepped through the portal.

…

"Come on, just submit." said Damon, as he twisted the arm of a church keeper just outside of a Garden.

"I will never submit." said one of the monks.

Damon took a hold of the monk's arms, pulled him forward, and locked him into a triangle hold.

Damon began to squeeze the hold tighter until the church keeper could barely breathe. The church keeper finally submitted.

"You'll never win, dude." said Damon.

"That's not fair, you're a demon." said the monk.

"Then why do you keep starting fights if you know you'll just lose." said Damon, "Ya know what? Next time, I'll tie a hand behind my back."

"Alright now, quit your bickering." said the priest, "Now, Damon, I'd like to speak with you." the Father Emily said, beckoning Damon towards the church.

Damon walked into the church with the priest.

"What did I do this time, Father Emily?" asked Damon.

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you about something." said Father Emily, "I wanted to talk about this." he said as he pulled out a paper folder and handed it to Damon.

"What is this?" Damon asked.

"Well, we figured that we might send you to a high school." said Father Emily.

Damon looked to Father Emily

"Why?" he asked.

"We figured that It'd be a fun experience to go and meet some new people and get out of the church." Father Emily said with a smile on his face.

"I'm not interested." Damon said as he turned around and threw the paper over his shoulder.

"You don't have much of a choice." said Father Emily.

"How so?" Damon asked as he stopped and looked to Father Emily.

"Well, I've already enrolled you." said Father Emily.

"So, how do I not have a choice?" asked Damon

"Well, if you refuse to go and stay here, I will make your life here hell." said Father Emily with a serious and menacing tone.

Damon gulped, knowing he wasn't kidding.

"Man, you can't be serious." said Damon, "I don't need to, nor want to, go to some stupid high school."

"I didn't ask what you wanted." said Father Emily, "The bus leaves tomorrow."

"Fuck." Damon said as he turned and left for his room.

Hey, I'm Damon Nakamura, and I am a half demon-half human who spends most of my time in a church.

Confusing right? Well, we'll get around to that another time.

I've spent a nice, quiet, and easy life here at this church. I'm not ready to give that all up just to go to some stupid ass academy.

I know I'm gonna hate this. There isn't a single reason I can think of that would make me enjoy this.

Damon headed to his foster parents' home to get ready.

"Damon, I heard the good news!" exclaimed his foster mother.

"Yeah, whatever." Damon said angrily as he marched up to his room.

After Damon had finished packing his things, he stepped out to the sidewalk to have a cigarette.

"Damon!" called out a voice from behind him.

"_Shit, I know this voice!_" Damon thought to himself, "_I better put this out, fast._"

Just as Damon put it out, he felt a hand smack him in the back of the head.

"Damon, you know I hate it when you smoke." said the voice from behind Damon.

"Damn Kyoko, can you not do that?" Damon asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, stop smoking!" Kyoko screamed at him.

"Look, I just want to have one last smoke before I leave." said Damon.

"Leave?" asked Kyoko, "Where are you going?" asked Kyoko.

"I was gonna tell you before I left, but tomorrow morning I'm being sent off to an academy." said Damon.

"Wow, that's great!" said Kyoko.

"No, it's not great." said Damon as he lit another cigarette.

Kyoko pulled the cigarette from his mouth and took a puff. "Yeah, I know that you aren't great around people, but this could help you to get past that." Kyoko said as she blew out smoke.

"I don't want to though, I like it here, I don't want to leave." said Kage.

"And besides," Kage said as he took back his cigarette and took a puff of it, "why do you get mad at me for smoking when you do it yourself?"

"Because I don't you to get hooked on it." said Kyoko as she jumped up to reach Damon's head and rub her knuckles into it.

"Hypocrite." said Kage.

"Well, it's not gonna be the same here without you." said Kyoko.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss it here." said Damon

"I'm really gonna miss you." said Kyoko.

"I'm gonna miss you too." said Damon.

Kyoko pulled Damon's head down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye Damon." said Kyoko as she walked away.

"Goodbye, Kyoko." said Damon with a sad voice as he took one last puff of his cigarette before putting it out and heading into his home.

The next morning, Damon grabbed the things that he had packed and headed to the door. His foster mom was waiting for him there.

"I'm really gonna miss you." said Damon's foster mom with tears in her eyes as she came up to hug him.

"I'm gonna miss you too, mom." said Damon as he kissed her on the cheek.

Damon looked to his foster father who standing beside them

"I'm gonna miss you too, dad." said Damon.

"Likewise." Damon's foster father said as he and Damon hugged each other.

Damon headed out the door to go to the church where the bus would be waiting for him.

Before boarding the bus, Damon turned to look at the church.

"Bye, Damon." the church keepers and the Father Emily said collectively.

Damon waved goodbye to them with a weak smile as he hopped on to the bus.

"Bus to Yokai Academy, are you Damon?" asked the bus driver.

"Yep." Damon replied.

"Well, off to Yokai academy we go." said the bus driver.


End file.
